lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures in Fae-bysitting
Adventures in Fae-bysitting is the eleventh episode of Season 3. Writer * Sandra Chwialkowska Synopsis Bo and Kenzi become entangled in the schemes of a gated community when a babysitter pleads for their help to prove her employer has met with a foul end. Meanwhile, Lauren comes to a difficult – and dangerous – decision. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] When a teenage girl comes to Bo and Kenzi looking for help finding the cause of the mysterious disappearances of several adults in the neighborhood where she babysits, the hotties can't resist donning their old detective hats and heading to suburbia for an old-fashioned killer hunt. But the red herrings are many - is it Sam, the shady stalker, whose 10-year-old son Lisa babysits? Or something to do with the creepy "book club" run by Caroline Parker, whose husband, Tim, is the most recent disappeared man? Kenzi gets Trick's help finding info on the case, and he comes through in a big way. The girl who came to them, Lisa Allen, is a Fae called a duppy - a spirit who lives in the earth until she's summoned forth to kill and cause the body to disappear before she blacks out, leaving her with no memory of what she's done or who asked her to do it. At the same time, Bo is interviewing Lisa about this Sam character when the Wanderer refrain comes sailing through the air with a vision of a merry-go-round. Bo is distracted by this long enough for Lisa to slip away, and when Bo catches up to her, she has just killed a member of the book club, whose body disappears in a shower of sparks. Bo brings a now-unconscious Lisa to the Dal where Trick explains to Bo what Lisa is. She's controlled by someone else with the use of a special amulet and has no power to countermand the spell, or even any knowledge that she's a Fae killer. When Lisa wakes, Kenzi breaks the news to her as gently as she can (cushioned by lots of alcohol) and suggests that she, like Bo, might learn to control her power. Lisa waves this aside, and Kenzi gives her breathing room by picking up her babysitting shift for Sam's kid, Ethan. Bo catches up with Sam at a neighborhood barbecue, but using her succu-powers on the suspected killer yields innocent answers - and the attention of Caroline Parker. Caroline whisks Bo to a field - the same spot where she saw the Wanderer's mirage - where another book club member, Susan, is waiting. The two women, seeing Bo's strong energy, invite Bo into their witches' coven, and waste no time casting a spell that turns day to night and binding themselves into a circle of power. Caroline utters an incantation that calls upon Lisa to kill Sam, which shocks Susan - she thought they were going after a true villain, not someone whose only crime was rebuffing Caroline's sexual advances. Bo also tries to back out, but Caroline informs her that the magic is locked and only an agreement of all three of them can stop it now. Bo manipulates Susan's anger to escalate the conflict until the energy around them swirls into a funnel. The Wanderer's refrain hangs in the wind as Susan becomes possessed by a strange voice that tells Bo her power is beyond her own measure, and soon the two of them will rule. In Sam's home, Kenzi has just gotten Ethan to bed when Lisa walks in with a knife, hunting Sam. Kenzi tries to talk Lisa down, but the spell is too strong, and is only halted when Bo manages to break the coven's bond and dissolve the witches in a flash of energy. Lisa now has two choices: she can expire, only to be summoned again in 100 years, or the charm that controls her can be destroyed, causing her to never rise again. Her tender heart calls on her to choose the latter, and Bo sucks the chi out of her and burns the talisman. But these three aren't the only ones having a tough day. Dyson and Tamsin have reopened the case that made Bo a suspect in a sloppy-feed murder, but their investigation leads them to something much bigger. They find a field that has become a mass grave, full of Fae killed by other Fae in pairings that make no sense in the natural world. It seems something is going after Fae by forcing them to kill each other off. Songs and Music * Dinner For Two by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Paranormal State by West One Music / APM Music * The Wanderer by Ernest Maresca * Whatever It Takes by Freeman Dre & the Kitchen Party Trivia * The episode title may be a nod to the 1987 film "Adventures in Babysitting". :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music